


Starboi has created a chat

by Hoshster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO GAY, everyone hates soonyoung but really loves him, idk what this is tbh, im still going on with this even though its trash, jihoon says he hates soonyoung but he really loves him, seventeen group chat, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshster/pseuds/Hoshster
Summary: Soonyoung created a group chat to keep his friends together





	1. Jihoon has left the chat

**Author's Note:**

> So y'all don't get confused:   
> Seungcheol = dad  
> Jeonghan = mom  
> Jisoo = jisoos christ  
> Junhui = hottie with a body  
> Soonyoung = starboi  
> Wonwoo = em0 k1d  
> Jihoon = Jihoon  
> Seokmin = horseboi  
> Mingyu = mingew  
> Minghao = thughao  
> Seungkwan = booyonce  
> Hansol = memesol  
> Chan = baby

**starboi added dad, mom, jisooschrist, hottie with a body, em0k1d, jihoon, horseboi, mingew, thughao, booyonce, memesol and baby to a chat**

 

**starboi named the chat "the fam"**

 

**starboi:** AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**horseboi** : SOONYOUNG !!!!

**starboi** : SEOKMIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  **jihoon named the chat "a mess"**

 

**hottie with a body:** what crawled up your ass? besides soonyoung

**jihoon** : s t o P

**dad** : what is the meaning of this 

**jisooschrist** : WEN JUNHUI

**hottie with a body** : oh shit i forgot we had church boy here

**starboi** : .... its a gc so we can talk n shit

**jihoon** : what did i ever do to you?

**mom** : SUP HOES

**jisooschrist** : YOON JEONGHAN!!!

**mom** : is that my channie i see?

**baby** : ...

em0k1d: wth

mingew: WONWOOOOOO!!!!!

em0k1d: why is this bitch here??

thughao: isnt that bitch your boyfriend?

em0k1d: oh yeah.

booyonce: THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED

 

**jihoon left the chat**

 

starboi: :(((

memesol: what the fuck seungkwan

starboi: what the fuck is up seungkwan?! no what the fuck dude step the fuck up seungkwan

booyonce: its not my fault your boyfriend cant stand me 

 

**starboi added jihoon to the chat**

**starboi changed jihoon's name to Baby**

 

**baby:** i thought i was the only baby???

starboi: AH FUCK

**starboi changed Baby's name to soonyoungs baby**

 

**soonyoungs baby** : i want to die

em0k1d: welcome to the club

soonyoungs baby: glad to be here

starboi: sometimes i wonder if you really love me..

soonyoungs baby: of course i do

hottie with a body: why did soonyoung run out of our apartment?

soonyoungs baby: fuck fuck fuckity fuck

jisooschrist: normally i would yell at you for that but...go find soonyoung.

soonyoungs baby: ill be back

booyonce: ...well shit

thughao: wait soonyoung ran out of your apartment???

hottie with a body: yeah he said "ill be back" and ran out

hottie with a body: i think he was crying

thughao: oh shit

thughao: sh!t*

jisooschrist: saved yourself this time kid

hottie with a body: well now im alone :(( haohao can i come over??

thughao: yeah sure

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon ran out of his apartment, he assumed Soonyoung was at the place he would usually go when sad, he walks into an empty dance studio, dancing in the middle of the room is a pink-haired male,  Jihoon knocks on the open door. "Soonyoung?" 

Soonyoung whips around to face Jihoon. "Y-Yeah?" he sniffles. 

The shorter male walks up to him, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the pink-haired boy. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Soonyoung wipes the tears from his eyes. 

"I'm also sorry.." The shorter male looks at the ground. 

"It's fine, let's get out of here." Soonyoung takes Jihoon's hands intertwining their fingers as they walk out. 

 

 

dad: soonyoung and jihoon have been gone a while now

hottie with a body: theyre probably fucking or something

jisooschrist: JUN!

hottie with a body: oops

mom: dont act like you've never fucked me jisoo

 

**jisooschrist has left the chat**

 

**dad added jisooschrist to the chat**

 

**baby:**...

horseboi: THE CHILDS BEEN TAI NTED!!!

starboi: oh we just went out for ice cream

soonyoungs baby: ^

mom: but what kind did jihoon get ;)

 

**soonyoungs baby kicked mom out of the chat**

 

**starboi:** we can keep him out for a bit

 


	2. IT'S CHRISTMAS BITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> booyonce: FELIZ NAVIDAD BITCHES  
>    
> memesol: Its november?
> 
> starboi: SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWNNNN
> 
> soonyoungs baby: were breaking up.
> 
> starboi: :((((((
> 
> hottie with a body: he just ran past my door screaming "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWNNNN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!!

**booyonce** : FELIZ NAVIDAD BITCHES

  
**memesol** : Its november?

  
**starboi** : SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWNNNN

  
**soonyoungs baby** : were breaking up.

  
**starboi** : :((((((

  
**hottie with a body** : he just ran past my door screaming "SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWNNNN"

 

 **thughao** : soonyoung would you shut the fuxk up please???

 

 **starboi** : i was just having fun....</3

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : only i can tell soonyoung to shut the fuck up

 

 **jisooschrist** : im moving out.

 

 **hottie with a body** : wait why

 

 **jisooschrist** : my boyfriend is cheating on me

 

 **dad** : ....jisoo..

 

 **jisooschrist** : DONT EVEN START SEUNGCHEOL

 

 **mom** : we would have invited you but you were at work

 

s **tarboi** : wait how did you get back here???

 

 **mom** : magic (∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )⊃━☆ﾟ.*

 

 **hottie with a body** : jeonghan is a snake

 

 **baby** : i agree

 

 **em0 k1d** : can one of you tell mingyu he's insane

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : mingyus insane

 

 **starboi** : mingyus insane

 

 **baby** : mingyus insane

 

 **dad** : mingyus insane

 

 **mingew** : i just came here to have a good time and i feel so attacked right now 

 

 **thughao** : what did he do this time?

 

 **em0 k1d** : he said that BTS DNA WAS BETTER THEN GOT7 YOU ARE WHICH IS WRONG

 

 **starbo** i: since when did you like got7

 

 **em0 k1d** : theres a lot you dont know about me soonyoung.

 

 **starboi** : i know that you like listening to sad music before you sleep

 

 **star boi:** i also know that you jerk off to mingyus pictures 

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : lol rip soonyoung

 

 **hottie with a body** : whatta great boyfriend

 

t **hughao** : oof soonyoung since when did you get all this info

 

 **starbo** i: i have tea time with jeonghan and jun on sundays

 

 **hottie with a body** : we only started it to avoid going to church with jisoo

 

 **jisooschrist** : no one ever wants to go to church but y'all need jesus

 

 **baby** : ill go to church with you!

 

 **jisooschrist** : see this is why chan is my favorite

 

 **horseboi** : CHRISTMAS TIMEEEE ISS HEREEEEEEEE

 

 **memesol** : what about thanksgiving????

 

 **horseboi** : only you and jisoo are from america we dont celebrate that shit here so its christmas time

 

 **starbo** i: MERRY CHRYSLER

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : hey are you alone? ;)

 

 **starboi** : yeah ;)

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : great then no one will find me hiding your body

 

 **starboi** : ah i feel the love <33

 

 **horseboi** : soonyoung do you want me to come over???

 

 **starboi** : nah id rather die then study so

 

 **hottie with a body** : AH FUCK I FORGOT

 

 **starboi** : YEAH THATS WHY I YELLED AT YOU EARLIER BTICH

 

 **hottie with a body** : I WASNT THINKING STRAIGHT

 

 **thughao** : lol do u ever think straight

 

 **hottie with a body** : that has nothing to do with this hao.

 

 **em0 k1d** : you can borrow my notes if you need too

 

 **hottie with a body** : OHMYGOSH YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER TYSMMMM

 

 **em0 k1d** : mhm

 

 **mom** : aww look at my kids getting along

 

 **thughao** : juns a pussy ass bitch imo

 

 **starboi** : i second that

 

 **em0 k1d** : lol who tf is jun

 

 **mom** : i stand corrected

 

 **hottie with a body** : did you all just attack me to prove to jeonghan that we dont get along

 

 **starboi** : yes.

 

 **thughao** : yes.

 

 **em0k1d** : yes.

 

 **hottie with a body** : *wipes a single tear* im so proud of my boys

 

 **booyonce** : why are you all so gay

 

 **jisooschrist** : that was random

 

 **memesol** : says the homosexual

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : why are you still single?

 

 **booyonce** : o u c h

 

 **starboi** : *slowly claps* 

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : go back to studying

 

 

**soonyoungs baby changed starboi's name to jihoons daddy**

 

 **thughao** : HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK IS JIHOON OKAY??!

 

 **hottie with a body** : IM CRYING IN THE CLUB 

 

 **mingew** : EVERYBODY STAY CALM!!! STAY FUCKING CALM

 

 **dad** : .

 

 **baby** : well damn.

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : SOONYOUNG DTOLE MY FUCKIGN PHONE IM GONNA BEAT HIS ASS

 

 **thughao** : what a shame

 

**jihoons daddy changed their name to deadman**

 

 **deadman** : fun fact: jihoon punches really hard

 

 **booyonce** : damn are you okay?

 

 **deadman** : i deserved it

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : im so sorry i didnt know i could give you a black eye that way

 

 **deadman** : really its fine

 

 **em0k1d** : are you sure soonyoung?

 

 **deadman** : yeah

 

 **memesol** : okay so lesson learned: dont steal jihoons phone 

 

 **thughao** : i thought you were home alone did jihoon just leap to ur apartment to beat u up or what?

 

 **deadman** : he came over a bit ago when i said i was lonely

 

 

 

Jihoon rushes to the freezer to get Soonyoung an ice pack. Sure he acted cold and mean but he really does care for Soonyoung..a lot. He places the ice pack over one of his boyfriends eyes. chills send down Soonyoung's spine when his pale-skin comes in contact with the cold ice. 

"Thanks." The pink-haired male grins. 

"The least I can do.." The shorter black-haired male looks down, Soonyoung stands up and places his hands on Jihoon's cheeks, dropping the ice pack on the floor. Jihoon looks up at his boyfriend, eyes wide and cheeks heating up. 

Jihoon opens his mouth to say something but before he can Soonyoung presses his lips on Jihoon's. He's taken aback at first but eases into Soonyoung's kiss. Eventually Soonyoung moves his hands down to Jihoon's hips, pulling him closer to his body. The shorter male wraps his arms around Soonyoung's neck. 

Soonyoung's kiss gets rougher, slipping his tounge into Jihoon's mouth. 

 

 

 **hottie with a body** : soonyoung and jihoon went quiet 

 

 **em0k1d** : good.

 

 **hottie with a body** : but i ahve to go home and im scared to

 

 **mom** : ill give you 5 dollars to walk home, 20 if you catch them doing something 

 

 **hottie with a body** : deal.

 

 

Junhui kisses Minghao before getting up and walking out of his dorm room.

He walks into his shared apartment, slowly opening the door and peaking his head in. He quietly closes the door and runs to his room. 

 

 

 **hottie with a body** : MY EYES

 

 **mom** : shit where they fucking or what

 

 **em0k1d** : were*

 

 **hottie with a body** : no but soonyoung was practically eating his face

 

 **dad** : you know they can see your messages right?

 

 **hottie with a body** : FUCK

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : i know where you sleep.

 

 **deadman** : i live with you.

 

 **hottie with a body** : looks like im dying tonight

 

  **deadman changed their name to soonie**

 

 **booyonce:** well im guessing u and jihoon are cool now

 

 **soonie** : mhm

 

 **hottie with a body** : *war flashbacks*

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : i will get my guitar.

 

 **hottie with a body** : haohao save me

 

 **thughao** : new phone who dis?

              

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be gr8. I need to think of more ships, what ships would any of you want to see?


	3. Get That Wink Out Of Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has had it with Joshua acting all innocent, he knows something no one else does.
> 
> thughao: we are gathered here today, to talk about how fucking done i am with hong jisoo.

**mom** : good morning children~

 

 **soonie** : someones happy

 

 **mom** : mhm

 

 **jisooschrist** : why so happy babe?

 

 **mom** : you know damn well why im happy hong jisoo ;)

 

 **jisooschrist** : get that wink out of here 

 

 **mom** : hmph.

 

 **dad** : jisoo?

 

 **jisooschrist** : can i talk to you both irl for a second??

 

 

 

 

 

 

**thughao added hottie with a body, booyonce, and soonie to the chat**

**thughao named the chat spilling tea**

 

 **thughao** : we are gathered here today, to talk about how fucking done i am with hong jisoo.

 

 **booyonce** : spill

 

 **thughao** : okay so, im sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties

 

 **thughao** : wait, no, that was last week.

 

 **thughao** : okay but really, i needed help translating this word from english for my dumb ass class

 

 **soonie** : and?

 

 **thughao** : so i decide to go to jihancheol's house

 

 **thughao** : I WALK UP TO THE DOOR AND HEAR NONE OTHER THEN YOON JEONGHAN SCREAMING JISOO'S NAME.

 

 **hottie with a body** : oh shit

 

 **thughao** : BUT WAIT THERES MORE

 

 **thughao** : I HEARD JISOO GO "jeonghan im close" I SHIT YOU NOT

 

 **booyonce** : so jisoo isn't a perfect church boy after all eh?

 

 **soonie** : damn

 

 **thughao** : SO NOW YOU ALL KNOW THAT BITCH IS FAKE

 

 **hottie with a body** : okay but did you ever get the translation?

 

 **thughao** : no im planning on going back later after ASKING THIS TIME

 

 

**a mess**

 

 **thughao** : jisoo-hyung?

 

 **jisooschrist** : what do you need this time??

 

 **thughao** : how could you tell

 

 **jisooschrist** : you never call me "hyung" unless you want something so what is it?

 

 **thughao** : i need you to translate this english word into korean for me

 

 **jisooschrist** : okay come on over

 

 **hottie with a body** : more like cum all over 

 

**jisooschrist kicked hottie with a body out of the chat**

 

 **soonie** : WHAT DISRESPECT IM SUEING

 

 **soonie** : that was jun 

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : is no one going to invite him back??

 

**soonie added hottie with a body to the chat**

 

 **hottie with a body** : youre all dead to me

 

 

 

 

Minghao grabs his backpack before grabbing his keys and walking out of his dorm room. He walks down his schools hallway, waving at the people even if he didn't really know them. The walk to JiHanCheol's apartment is long and boring. Eventually he gets to the apartment complex that most of his friends live in. He gets buzzed in. He walks into the elevator. He walks out of the elevator to walk over to JiHanCheol's apartment. He knocks lightly on the door before Seungcheol answers the door. 

"Hello Minghao! Come on in." The silver-haired male says.

 

"Thank you Hyung." The brunette walks into the apartment and over to Jisoo. 

 

Minghao hands Jisoo a paper. 

 

Jisoo places the paper on a table, he grabs a pen to write something down. "Here." The peach-haired male hands Minghao his paper back. 

 

"Thank you Hyung." Minghao says bowing before putting the paper in his bag to leave. 

"By the way I know your secret." The brunette winks before walking out of the apartment. 

 

 

 **jisooschrist** : MINGHAO GET YPUR ASS BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN

 

 **thughao** : what ever do you mean?

 

 **soonie** : suddenly minghao is my favorite dongsaeng?????

 

 **horseboi** : suddenly i lost my favorite hyung????

 

 **hottie with a body** : THATS MY BOYFRIEND

 

 **dad** : he left our apartment saying "by the way i know your secret" then winking at jisoo and walking out

 

 **booyonce** : what a legend

 

 **memesol** : what secret?

 

 **thughao** : *incoherent whispering*

 

 **memesol** : oh my

 

 **soonie** : jisoo jisoo jisoo..

 

 

**jisooschrist has left the chat**

 

 **mom** : wait what secret

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 kudos :")))) i was expecting nothing but thank you guys


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> baby: soonyoung? are you okay hyung?
> 
>  
> 
> soonie: physically or mentally?

**soonie:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **baby:**  soonyoung? are you okay hyung?

 

 **soonie:** physically or mentally?

 

 **baby:** did something happen????

 

 **hottie with a body:** you could have knocked

 

 **soonie** : I WISH I DID FUCKING IDIOT

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** don't call yourself an idiot you idiot

 

 **thughao:** sorry soon

 **thughao** : kind of

 

 **baby:** wait what happened????????

 

 **soonie:** uhm well you see...

 

 **mom:** soonyoung walked in on jun and minghao fucking 

 

 **soonie:** WAY TO BE BLUNT

 

 **mom:** that reminds me

 

**mom added jisooschrist to the chat**

 

**baby changed their name to regret**

 

 **soonie:** regret x2

 

 **jisooschrist** : is the snake here?

 

 **mom:** i invited you back babe of course im here

 

j **isooschrist** **:** i meant minghao

 

 **thughao:** sup bitch

 

 **jisooschrist:** i will pay you 20 dollars to not tell anyone

 

 **hottie with a body:** ill suck your dick if you tell everyone

 

 **thughao:** hmmm this is hard

 

 **jisooschrist:** I WILL DO ALL YOUR HOMEWORK FOR A WEEK

 

 **hottie with a body:** ill take u to that chinese food place off of campus

 

 **thughao:** everyone hong jisoo isnt the perfect church boy you all know

 

 **regret:** is minghao finally gonna say that hes been fucking jeonghan and been getting fucked by seungcheol?

 

 **thughao:** DAMN CHAN

 

 **regret:** ive walked in on them far to many times.

 

 **thughao:** well looks like im 20 dollars richer, juns gonna suck my dick and take me out to chinese and jisoo has to do all my homework for a week

 

 **hottie with a body:** well shit

 

 **em0k1d:** minghoe played you both

 

**jisooschrist left the chat**

 

**dad left the chat**

 

**mom left the chat**

 

 **mingew:** wait what

 

 **horseboi:** wait everyone didnt know already????

 

 **booyonce:** i didnt

 

 **memesol:** yeah same

 

 **hottie with a body:** suddenly seungkwan and hansol come on the same time 

 

**regret added jisooschrist, mom and dad to the chat**

 

 **regret:** i got hit

 

 **soonie:** by who???

 

 **regret:** jeonghan hyung

 

 **soonie:** i will get jihoons guitar

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** i heard my name?

 

 **mom:** can you BLAME ME?!

 

 **dad:** jeonghan stole my phone and forced me to leave

 

 **regret:** seungcheol is the most laid-back hyung

 

 **dad:** B)

 

**em0k1d changed their name to rejected**

 

 **regret:** oops

 

 **rejected:** at least i have whats his name

 

 **mingew:** im hurt :((((

 

**mingew changed their name to unloved**

 

 **rejected:** now i feel bad im sorry babe

 

**unloved changed their name to wonwoos babe**

 

 **rejected:** watch it

 

 **soonie:** you two have a weird relationship

 

 **rejected:** says the man who's boyfriend could pass off as a 12 year old

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** where the fuck is my guitar

 

 **hottie with a body:** oh shit wonwoo you fucked up

 

**rejected changed their name to DEAD**

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** fucking run.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was thinking of hansol x seungkwan and seokmin x chan..? ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 32 KUDOS <3333


	5. I'm Loney And It's Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> booyonce: sigh
> 
> hottie with a body: whats wrong this time?
> 
> booyonce: im lonely  
> booyonce: almost everyone in this chat has somebody
> 
> mom: only you, chan, seokmin and hansol are single

**booyonce:** sigh

 

 **hottie with a body** : whats wrong this time?

 

 **booyonce:** im lonely  
  
 **booyonce:** almost everyone in this chat has somebody

 **booyonce:** so its your fault

 

 **mom:** only you, chan, seokmin and hansol are single

 

 **memesol:** welcome to the club seungkwan

 

 **booyonce** : i dont WANT to be in the club but sadly, here i am.

 

 **horseboi:** aww seungkwan, you aren't alone!!

 

 **regret:** sadly. i'm here too

 

 **booyonce:** well i have to head to class now cya

 

 **soonie:** bye seungkwan~!

 

 **horseboi:** toodles

 

 **regret:** good luck 

 

 **memesol:** i have to go to class as well bye

 

 

 

Seungkwan shoves his phone in his back pocket and starts walking down the hallway of his college. He passes Hansol on the way to class.

 

"Oh, hey Seungkwan!" Hansol said.

 

"Hey Hansol are you heading to class as well?" Seungkwan asked. 

 

"Yeah, what class to you have?" Hansol replied.

 

"Math." Seungkwan says rolling his eyes.

 

"Me too!" Hansol pauses. "Do you want to walk together?" He asked.

 

"Huh? Sure, it would be better then walking alone." Seungkwan chuckles.

 

So they walked to class together. But after that day they started walking to class together everyday, neither of them noticed it. It wasn't a big deal...Till someone pointed it out.

 

 

 **thughao:** has anyone noticed seungkwan and hansol have been walking to class together for like a week now?

 

 **soonie:** now that you mention it..

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** they're probably fucking on the weekends 

 

 **hottie with a body:** who are you and what have you done with jihoon

 

 **booyonce:** GUYS OMFG

 

 **mom:** im so proud of my sons :"))

 

 **memesol:**....

 

 **booyonce:** im so sorry 

 

 **memesol:** what is it with you guys and assuming everyone is fucking?

 

 **soonie:** because 

 

 **jisooschrist:** i am digusted

 

 **hottie with a body:** but hansol...dont you like seungkwan?

 

 **memesol:** what? no

 

 **thughao:** mm hmm

 

**memesol left the chat**

 

**booyonce added memesol to the chat**

 

 **rejected:** what happened

 

 **wonwoos babe:** yeah 

 

 **hottie with a body:** how come you two always come on and leave at the same time

 

 **rejected:**. . .

 

 **dad:** e x p o s e f

 

 **rejected:** exposef

 

 **jisooschrist:** hey he made a mistake dont make fun of him

 

 **dad:** thank you jisoo

 

 **regret:** I GIVE UP

 **regret:** IM DROPPING OUT OF FUCKING SCHOOL

 

 **horseboi:** channie? are you okay?

 

 **regret:** yeah...just stressed out because of school

 

 **soonie:** i feel ya there

 

 **regret:** i just GAH I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT I WAJFEDGRERRGTHYJUHYGFDS

 

 **horseboi:** chan

 

 **regret:** yeah?

 

 **horseboi:** do you want me to bring you ice cream and cuddles?

**regret:** yes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was kinda short


	6. What Can I Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regret: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> soonie: chan?
> 
> regret: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chan sits at his desk, head pressed on a stack of books. He had completely given up at this point, he was too stressed to function. There's a gentle knock on the door, making Chan look up before walking to the door.  _'I guess that's Seokmin.'_ Chan thought before opening the door to a tall brunette male grinning ear to ear with a pint of ice cream. Chan's frown turns into a smile, gesturing the male inside. 

Seokmin looks to the stack of books then back to Chan. "Here." The brunette hands him the pint of ice cream, his smile hasn't faded. 

Chan takes it. "Thanks." Chan smiles brightly. "You really didn't have to do this." Chan said. 

"I wanted to." Seokmin said. 

"But, why? Really I could have gotten off my ass to go out myself." Chan looks to the ground. 

"Because...I love you, Chan." Seokmin said, his stomach in knots, palms sweaty. _'What if he doesn't feel the same? What will that do to our friendship?_ ' Seokmin couldn't help but think. 

Chan eyes are wide, his mouth wide open. 

"Sorry..Forget I said anything." Seokmin turns around to leave before Chan grabs his arm and hugs his back. 

"Chan..?" Seokmin asks. 

"I love you too." Chan says, tighting his grip on Seokmin. 

Seokmin grins from ear to ear, how did they even end up this way? He didn't care. He was just happy Chan felt the same way as him.

Meanwhile Chan is having a mental breakdown, he can't believe this is happening. He needs to scream at someone.

Chan let's go of Seokmin and smiles. 

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Seokmin asked. 

Chan nods. 

 

Seokmin's phone chimes. "I need to take this, I'll be right back." Seokmin says as he walks out into the hallway. 

 

Chan picks up his own phone. 

 

**regret started a chat with soonie**

 

 **regret:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **soonie:** chan?

 

 **regret:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **regret:** HE SAID HE FUCKING LOVES ME IM DYING HELPFOEGCBVBCVDS

 

 **soonie:** SEOKMIN??!?!

 

 **regret:** YES BITCH SEOKMIN IM CRYING IM SO ??????

 

 **soonie:** HAPPY???

 

 **regret:** YES FCDBRGFDEDSCFGV YA BITCH HAS A BOYFRIEND

 

 **soonie:** im so happy for you two :"))))

 

 **regret:** gtg hes coming back

 

 

Seokmin walks back in and smiles warmly at Chan, Chan sits down on his bed and pats the empty spot for Seokmin to sit, which he does. 

Chan rests his head on Seokmin's shoulder to which Seokmin wrapped an arm around Chan's waist to pull him closer, he had gotten a movie ready so they could eat ice cream while watching it. He didn't want this moment to end. 

 

 

 

**booyonce:** chan and seokmin have been gone a while

 

 **soonie:** i think they're studying or smth

 

 **hottie with a body:** lameeeee

 

 **soonyoungs babe:** shouldn't you be studying?

 

 **hottie with a body:** GOTTA BLAST!!

 

 **hottie with a body:** wait soonyoung where are you?

 

 **hottie with a body:** soonyoung?????

 

 **soonie:** im at the dance studio why?

 

 **hottie with a body:** fuck i need your notes

 

 **soonie:** just take them out of my backpack

 

 **hottie with a body:** thanks bro ill make you food for when you get back

 

 

 

Chan had eventually fallen asleep on Seokmin. He was adorable when sleeping, he smiled when he slept which Seokmin found cute. He gently presses his finger on the tip of Chan's nose, resting his head on Chan's, closing his eyes and hoping this isn't a dream...If it is, it's not the first. But it feels real, so it must be? How is everyone else going to react? How is Seungkwan going to react? They were together in the past but split up, gladly they didn't let that ruin their friendship. He's nervous but excited to start fresh, he has Chan now. And Chan has him. He drifts off to sleep holding Chan close to his body. Not even caring that the others will start to wonder where they both went.

 

 

 **thughao:** so seokmin and chan both disappeared?

 

 **hottie with a body:** so did soonyoung and jihoon, but knowing them theyre probably still working

 

 **soonie:** i went out to get hoonie some food since he will be there a while

 

 **hottie with a body:** okay ngl thats really fucking cute

 

 **mom:** i love my gay sons

 

 **soonie:** ill be home soon

 

 **hottie with a body:** take your time move night can wait for boyfriends

 

 **soonie:** thanks jun

 

 **hottie with a body:** anytime soon

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very soft and cute because i wasn't in the best mood, so i wanted to write something fluffy and cute. Shows that they can be assholes but also care about each other. I loved writing this chapter and it really did help my mood a bit, thank you for reading.


	7. An Update..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

So....heres an update. I might not post an update for a few days, partially because of self hate/doubt, comparing myself to others, etc etc. I'm going to try and get over this but also, Thanksgiving is on the 23rd so there might not be an update till the 24th or later, it really depends on my mood. Thank you if you have read this and I hope you continue to read SBHCAC (Starboi Has Created A Chat).


	8. Happy Birthday Hoonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung plans a birthday party for his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I know T~T.

**a mess**

 

 

**soonie changed the chat name to HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOONIE**

**soonie** : ^-^

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : but it's not my birthday yet

 

 **soonie** : SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : whatever i gotta go to class

 

 **soonie** : love you <33

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : love you too <3

 

 **mom:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 

**soonie added hottie with a body, mom, DEAD, tree man, horseboi, regret, dad, jisooschrist, memesol and booyonce to a chat**

 

**soonie named the chat hoonie birthday planners**

 

 **soonie:** hello friends

 

 **hottie with a body:** who said we were friends

 

 **DEAD** : ^

 

 **soonie** : this isnt about me its about jihoon

 **soonie:** im planning a surprise party for him

 **soonie** : and you are all going to help okay?

 

 **everyone at once** : okay (i'm too lazy to write them all individually)

 

 **soonie** : okay here are your jobs: jun, mingyu and jisoo can get the food, seungkwan and jeonghan can work on the decorations, minghao and hansol can work on the music then me, wonwoo and seungcheol can get the cake and me, seokmin and chan will distract jihoon

 

 **hottie with a body** : aye aye captain

 

 **thughao** : why cant jun help with the music

 

 **soonie** : cause youll leave hansol to fuck in the bathroom

 

 **thughao** : okay i see what you mean

 

 **soonie:** so jeonghan and seungkwan go shopping for shit, minghao and vernon put together a playlist then we wait for tomorrow

 

 **jeonghan:** get in loser we're going shopping

 

 **booyonce:** im getting ready calm your tits

 

 

Minghao and Hansol are working on a playlist when he gets a text.

 

_Junnie: Hey uhh when you're free...do you have time to....hang out?_

**_Yeah, why?_ **

_Junnie: Well I just..miss you_

_**Cute. I can come over when I'm done with this playlist.**   
_

_Junnie: I love you <3_

**_Love you too_ **

 

Minghao locks his phone and looks back to hansol who has lost his patience. 

 

"Would you stop texting your boyfriend and pay attention?" Hansol's tone is angry.

 

Minghao rolls his eyes. "Okay okay sorry." Minghao puts his phone down to get back to helping Hansol. 

 

 

Jun sets his phone down and sighs heavily. 

 

"You okay?" His pink haired roommate, Soonyoung asked. 

 

"Yeah, just. Hao hasn't had alot of time for me lately." Jun replied. 

 

"I know how that feels, but trust me when I say, it gets better." Soonyoung puts his hand on Jun's shoulder. 

 

"Thanks Soonyoung." Jun said. 

 

"No problem, it's my job as your friend." Soonyoung grinned. 

 

 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOONIE**

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** finally back from class

 

**thughao changed jisooschrist's name to slutwhosayshesnot**

 

 **soonie:** HOONIE <3333333333333333333

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** hey

 

 **hottie with a body:** hao are you there?

 

 **thughao:** yeah, just finished im on my way now

 

 **hottie with a body:** okay

 

 **slutwhosayshesnot:** Minghao.

 

 **regret:** minghaos gonna get an ass whooping

 

 **horseboi:** ^

 

 **thughao:** what

 

 **slutwhosayshesnot:** EXPLAIN

 

 **thughao:** you're a slut who says he isn't how much more do i need to explain

**slutwhosayshesnot:** oh okay

 **slutwhosayshesnot:** HEY!!

 

 **hottie with a body:** omfg hes snorting

 

 **soonie:** can confirm

 

 

 

It's the day of Jihoon's party, Jeonghan and Seungkwan are setting up the decorations while Mingyu Jun and Jisoo are ordering food. Minghao and Hansol are setting up, Wonwoo and Seungcheol already got the cake so that leaves Soonyoung, Chan and Seokmin to distract Jihoon. 

 

So, they decided to take him out shopping. 

 

"I just want to sit at home and eat cake why am I here?" The short male grumbled.

 

"Because! We thought it would be fun hyung!" The youngest said. 

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Whatever." 

 

"Come on Hoonie!" Soonyoung clings to the shorter. 

 

Jihoon sighs heavily.

 

After a while of walking (more like dragging Jihoon around) Soonyoung gets a text and they start walking back to Jihoon's apartment. 

 

Jihoon unlocks the door and walks in. 

 

"Happy birthday Hoonie~!" Soonyoung pecks him on the cheek. 

 

"So this is why you kept me out all day." Jihoon looks at his grinning boyfriend. 

 

"Yep! Now..shall we dance?" Soonyoung asks, holding out his hand and bowing. 

 

"You're such a dork." Jihoon chuckles but takes his hand none the less.

 

 

The party is going great. Hansol makes his way to Seungkwan. 

 

"You did a good job decorating." Hansol said casually. 

 

"Hm? Oh, yeah I know." Seungkwan turns his attention to Hansol. 

 

Hansol chuckles and looks at Seungkwan. 

 

"What are you laughing at?" Seungkwan asked.

 

"You're just...cute." Hansol stammered.

 

"Are you okay?" Seungkwan asked.

 

"Sorry...I tend to stammer around cute guys." Hansol said. 

 

"Choi Hansol, are you hitting on me?" Seungkwan asked dramatically. 

 

"Maybe I am." Hansol wraps his arm around Seungkwan's waist and pulls him closer. 

 

"Hansol, everyone can see us." Seungkwan whispers.

 

"I don't care." Hansol said before pressing his lips to Seungkwan's. 

 

Jun hands Minghao 10 dollars. They made a bet on if Hansol and Seungkwan would get together.

 

Seungkwan breaks Hansol's kiss. "W..What the hell!" Seungkwan said. 

 

"Seungkwan, why should we hide it?" Hansol said. 

 

Seungkwan looks around at everyone before turning his head back to Hansol. "You're right." Seungkwan said. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your love and support, it really means a lot and puts a smile on my face, I don't know what was up with me but happy Thanksgiving! (Also I made a Twitter @hoshsterr if you wanna follow me)


	9. I'm Sorry Gyu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonie: MERRY CHRYSLER 
> 
> soonyoungs baby: merry fucking christmas.

**soonie changed the chat name to MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 

 **soonie:** MERRY CHRYSLER

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** merry fucking christmas

 

 **soonie:** babe? you okay?

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** tired.

 

 **soonie:** want me to come pick you up so you can sleep?

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** yes please

 

 **regret:** so is no one going to talk about how seungkwan and hansol were sucking faces at jihoons bday party or what?

 

 **mom:** im so proud of my boys :"")

 

 **regret:** right.

 

 **horseboi:** get it kwannie

 

 **booyonce:** thank you thank you

 

 **DEAD:** have any of you seen gyu?

 

 **thughao:** yeah hes next to me why?

 

 **DEAD:** he wont talk to me

 

 **hottie with a body:** what did you do????

 

 **DEAD:** i have no idea

 

 **dad:** it could have been something you did or said without realizing how it would effect him

 

 **jisooschrist:** ^^

 

 **DEAD:** well shit

 

 

Wonwoo locks his phone then goes out of his apartment. 

 

Wonwoo walks out to his college. Passing classmates in the hall and politely waving and bowing at them as he walks to Mingyu's dorm room. He gently knocks on the door, Minghao answers and gestures him inside. 

 

"Go away." Mingyu said, holding his knees to his chest, resting his face in them. 

 

"Gyu, just talk to me..." Wonwoo said as he walked closer to the couch. 

 

Minghao walks out to leave them alone. 

 

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN JUST REJECT MY LOVE AGAIN?!" Mingyu shouted. 

 

Wonwoo's eyes widen. "W-What are you talking about Gyu?" Wonwoo stuttered.

 

"The party, everyone was happy together...Everyone was a normal couple...But you just push me away when we're with everyone." Mingyu looks up at his boyfriend. "Are you embarrassed of me?" Mingyu asked.

 

"W-What? No!" Wonwoo stammered. He sits down next to Mingyu and puts his hand on Mingyu's.

 

"Then...Why do you act like that around everyone?" Mingyu asked. 

 

"Because...I'm scared Gyu." Wonwoo said. 

 

"I'm scared too, it's not easy being a gay Korean but...They're all the same...They won't judge you Won." Mingyu rests his head on Wonwoo's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Mingyu." Wonwoo whispered.

 

 

 **thughao:** wait i didnt see hansol and seungkwan making out at jihoons party

 

 **regret:** thats cause you were busy eating juns face

 

 **thughao:** oh yeah

 

 **hottie with a body:** hao eats more then my face ;)

 

**thughao kicked hottie with a body out of the chat**

 

**soonie added hottie with a body to the chat**

**jisooschrist changed hottie with a body's name to devil child**

 

 **devil child:** hao hit me

 

 **thughao:** so did soonyoung

 

 **soonie:** save me

 

 **horseboi:** what happened???

 

 **soonie:** they're making out on the couch now

 

 **regret:** wanna join me and seokmin? we're going shopping

 

 **soonie:** please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really done much with meanie so here. Sorry if I become slow with updating. It's hard to think of ideas sometimes TT


	10. Who Says I Love You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> devil child: who says i love you
> 
> soonie: :CCCCC CHANNIE WAS RIGHT
> 
> regret: CAN YOU LIKE NOT?????
> 
> jisooschrist: get along children
> 
> regret: since when is jisoo our parent
> 
> dad: he is dating me and han
> 
> regret: so cheol is the cool dad han is the mom dad and jisoo is the lame church dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres gonna be another chapter soon since i was having problems sorry! but have this for now TT. ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 70 KUDOS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SP MUCJFDNEGT

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 

 **soonie:** GOOD MORNING HOES

 

 **devil child:** soonyoung its 6 am

 

 **jisooschrist:** why are either of you awake?

 

 **soonie:**....

 

 **devil child:** uhhhh class duh

 

 **regret:** soonyoung i stg

 

 **soonie:** love me chan

 

 **regret:** bitch no one does

 

 **soonie:** JuN ANd JiHOOn Do RIgHt?

 

 **devil child:** who says i love you

 

 **soonie:** :CCCCC CHANNIE WAS RIGHT

 

 **regret:** CAN YOU LIKE NOT?????

 

 **jisooschrist:** get along children

 

 **regret:** since when is jisoo our parent

 

 **dad** : he is dating me and han

 

 **regret** : so cheol is the cool dad han is the mom dad and jisoo is the lame church dad?

 

 **devil child:** what crawled up your ass and died?

 

 **regret:** I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS AT 6 30 AM

 **regret:** BYE

 

 **jisooschrist:** oh yeah jun, soonyoung shouldn't you two head to class?

 

 **soonie:** there is no class...we lied

 

 **devil child:** truth is we havent slept AT ALL

 

 **jisooschrist:** WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL NIGHT?!

 

 **soonie:** watching anime and eating weird foods

 

 **jisooschrist:** i am very disappointed in you two.

 

 **devil child:** we know

 

 **soonie:** sorry hyung :(

 

 **jisooschrist:** it's fine soonyoung, now you two should get some sleep. it's not good to stay up so late without sleeping.

 

 **devil child:** right

 **devil child:** ill be heading off to bed then

 **devil child:** night

 

 **soonie:** yeah same

 **soonie:** goodnight/morning

 

 **dad:** damn jisoo is a better father then i am

 

 **regret:** that doesnt surprise me.

 

 **tree man:** HES BRINGING OUT THE PERIODS HE AINT FUCKING AROUND

 

 **DEAD:** chan has changed

 

 **mom:** can yall shut up im trying to sleep

 

 **jisooschrist:** Y'ALL

 

 **dad:** guys hes laughing his ass off

 **dad:** and hes laying on me

 

 **regret:** jisoo hyung laughs at kittens on facebook

 **regret:** are you really surprised?

 

 **dad:**....

 **dad:** u right

 

 **jisooschrist:** why is chan so grumpy this morning?

 

 **regret:** CAUSE ITS FUCKING MORNING AND IM IN CLASS

 

 **mom:** you just busted yourself

 

 **regret:** GOTTa blaST

 

 **DEAD:** we should have woken up seokmin he always cheers chan up

 

 **tree man:** yeah

 **tree man:** its kinda strange how he does that

 

 **DEAD:** very

 

 **mom:** well he is the actual sunshine so

 

 **tree man:** true

 

 **thughao:** why are you all awake this early???

 

 **tree man:** wonwoo called me to make him pancakes

 

 **thughao:** oh yeah

 **thughao:** okay but what about jihancheol?

 

 **dad:** me and jisoo always wake up this early

 

 **mom:** i woke up from the fire alarm going off

 

 **thughao:** oh

 **thughao:** remind me to beat the shit out of jun later

 

 **DEAD:** okay

 **DEAD:** can i join you

 

 **tree man:** why do you want to beat up jun?

 

 **thughao:** he stayed up all night watching anime and eating weird food 

 **thughao:** AnD DIdnT INviTE mE

 

 **tree man:** oh

 **tree man:** well why are you awake?

 

 **thughao:** 2 words:

 **thughao:** animal. crossing. 

 

D **EAD:** PFFFFFFFFT

 

 **tree man:** ohhhh

 

 **thughao:** hey dont knock it till you try it woo

 

 **DEAD:** did you just call me woo

 

 **thughao:** yes. yes i did.

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** wait soonyoung and jun were up all night??

 

 **tree man:** thats what they said yeah

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** dont they have that dance assignment today

 

 **thughao:** OH YEAH WITH ME AND CHAN

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** idiots

 

 **thughao:** fuck let me go wake them up

 

 

Minghao knocks firmly on Soonyoung and Jun's shared apartment door. Only to walk in when no one answers. 

"JUN SOONYOUNG WAKE THE FUCK UP WE HAVE AN ASSIGNMENT!" Minghao shouted.

 

Jun and Soonyoung bolt awake and look at Minghao, bags under their eyes. 

"What?" Soonyoung asked. 

 

"We have a dance assignment today, now get ready so we can meet Chan at the school." Minghao said.

 

Soonyoung runs to his room to get dressed as Jun stands up and walks to Minghao.

 

He wraps his arms around Minghao's waist and pulls him into a kiss, Minghao was the one to break it. 

 

"Hey! No kisses till  _AFTER_ class." Minghao said firmly. 

 

Jun pouts. "But Haoooo!" 

 

"No buts. Go get dressed." Minghao pushes Jun away. 

 

Jun pouts more but goes to his room to get ready anyways.

 

Soonyoung walks out of his room before Jun. He strikes up a conversation with Minghao. 

"So, I'm guessing those noises of distress was Jun being clingy?" Soonyoung chuckles. 

 

"Yeah, you know Jun." Minghao returns a chuckle before Jun walks out. 

 

Jun wraps an arm around Minghao's waist as they walk out. 

 

As they make it to their dance class they meet Chan patiently waiting for them. 

 

"Sorry, had to wake up these two." Minghao glares at the olders direction. 

 

"It's fine, are you guys ready?" Chan asked. 

 

"Mhm!" The other three said. 

 

So, the four of them walk into the studio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After their assignment the four of them finish class and walk out together, sweaty and tired. Minghao, Jun and Soonyoung walk to Soonyoung and Junhui's apartment. 

 

Soonyoung is the first to hop in the shower, Jun didn't mind. This means he gets more time with Minghao. 

 

Jun sits on a chair, patting his lap for Minghao to sit on. 

 

"In your dreams." Minghao said as he sits down on the couch. 

 

"It was worth a shot." Jun said.

 

 

* * *

 

 **devil child:** I FEEL PERSONALLY ATTACKED   

 

 

 **thughao:** DEleTe

 

 **DEAD:** so how did you guys do?

 

 **regret** : i think we did well

 

 **devil child:** yeah same

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE TALK ABOUT SEVENTEENS WIN AND PERFORMANCE?!?!? JUN WITH THE PIANO AND ALL OF THWM,EFR IM CRYING. and MIC DROP REMIX??????????????????????? IT WAS SO FUCKING LIT


	11. Can It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horseboi: THE SUN IS SHINING
> 
> regret: seokmin i stg
> 
> horseboi: SUNSHINE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY SWEET BABY CHAN
> 
> regret: GO HOME YOURE DRUNK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah it's been a while since i've posted an update. i've been working on something for christmas (it may or may not involve soonhui) so i forgot to update this TT. Also if you want updates on why i haven't posted or behind the scenes? then you can follow me on twitter! @hoshsterr (lmao me trying to promote)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 

 **horseboi:** THE SUN IS SHINING 

 

 **regret:** seokmin i stg

 

 **horseboi:** THE SUN IS SHINING

 

 **regret:** seokmin i stg

 

 **horseboi:** SUNSHINE, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY SWEET BABY CHAN

 

r **egret:** GO HOME YOURE DRUNK

 

 **horseboi:** DRUNK IN LOVEEEEEE

 

 **devil child:** what is going on

 

 **regret:** NOTHUGNCD

 

 **memesol:** i think smth is goin on

 

 **horseboi:** CHA N

 **horseboi:** LVOE MEEEE

 

 **regret:** SEOKMIN YOURE DRUNK ST OP

 

 **booyonce:** WAIT IS SEOKMIN AND CHAN A THING?????????

 

 **horseboi:** dnt fight it bby

 

 **regret:** kill me now

 

 **horseboi:** CAHN LO EV ME I WANT TO FJJKEFWWGERNJVEBT

 

 **tree man:** you want to FJJKEFWWGERNJVEBT?

 

 **regret:** i took his phone

 

 **soonie:** probably for the best

 

 **horseboi:** I WANNA DANCE WIRH SOMEBDY 

 

 **regret:** jfc can you not seokmin i have a headache

 

 **devil child:** is seokmin drunk or what

 

 **regret:** yes. yes he is.

 **regret:** hES SO CLINGY WHEN DRUNK

 

 **horseboi:** chan but down he hpone so we an do theSCOODILYPOOP

 

 **soonie:**...

 

 **regret:** OH MY LORD BRB WHILE I MAKE HIM SLEEP

 

 **soonie:** good luck

 

 **thughao:** jun how long does it take to pop fucking popcorn

 

 **devil child:** I BURNT IT THE FIRST TIME LEAVE ME ALONE 

 

 **DEAD:** you just put it in for the amount it says on the thing 

 

 **devil child:** ITS IN FUCKING ENGLISH HOW SHOULD I KNOW

 

 **DEAD:** did you look on the back?

 

 **devil child:** thank you

 

 **thughao:** we're breaking up.

 

 **devil child:** :(((((((((((((((((((((( haohao

 

 **thughao:** you just made it worse

 

 **devil child:** BUT HAOHAO IS SO CUTEEEEE I MISS HAOHAO

 

 **thughao:** can it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was short! i'll try to make the next one longer


	12. All I Want For Christmas Is You~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonie: i dont want a lot for christmas  
> soonie: there is just one thing i need
> 
> soonyoungs baby: please no-
> 
> soonie: I DONT CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHISTMAS TREE
> 
> soonyoungs baby: end me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i WAS working on a soonhui christmas special thing but my computer decided to be problematic so i had to restart it- and me being the idiot i am forgot to save my work *face palm*. soooooo i think what i'm gonna do is instead of a one-take soonhui christmas special it's gonna be a 12 day one, aka "12 days of soonhui" what do y'all think ? Thanks for reading this long ass message and enjoy~

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

 

 **soonie:** i dont want a lot for christmas  
 **soonie:** there is just one thing i need

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** please no-

 

 **soonie** : I DONT CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHISTMAS TREE

 

 **soonyoungs baby** : end me.

**soonie:** srry bb :(

 

 **booyonce:** CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN

 

 **soonie:** AHHHHHHHHH

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** fight it soonyoung.

 

 **soonie:** i...can....do...it....

 

 **booyonce:** MORE THEN YOU COULD EVER KNOWWWW

 

 **devil child:** MAKE MY WISH COME TRUEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 **soonyoungs baby:** JUNHUI?!

 

 **devil child:** :)

 

 **soonie:** ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOUUUUUUUUUUUU BABYYYYY

 

 

**soonyoungs baby changed their name to single man**

 

 **soonie:** BABY IM SORRY I JUST-

 **soonie:** I HA D TOOOOOOOO

 

 **single man:** i am,,,disgusted.

 

 **soonie:** bbyplznoily

 

**soonie changed single man's name to jihoonie**

 

 **jihoonie:** i hate my life.

 

 **soonie:** :((

 

 **dad:** have any of you seen jisoo???

 

 **soonie:** no

 

 **jihoonie:** i saw him earlier

 

 **regret:** i also saw him earlier

 

 **dad:** where?

 

 **jihoonie:** he came by my studio earlier for something

 

 **regret:** he went out with me and seokmin 

 

 **dad:** i havent seen him all day so i got worried

 **dad:** han also started to get worried 

 

 **jisooschrist:** oh my gosh i'm so sorry my lovesjdtrf

 

 **dad:** NONO YOU ARE FINE HUN

 

 **jisooschrist:** I SHOULD HAVE LEFT A NOTERJKVGTF

 **jisooschrist:** cuddle han for me plz

 

 **mom:** I WAS SO WORRIED

 

 **thughao:** im soft because of jihancheol

 

 **horseboi:** we all are

 

 **booyonce:** how was being drunk?

 

 **horseboi:** fuck off

 

 **devil child:** what i want to know is did he ever end up fucking chan?

 

 **mom:** my innocent baby chan is still a virgin right?!

 

 **regret:** look at the time i have to go to class

 

 **memesol:** SEOKMIN FUCKED CHAN SPREAD THE WORD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO LIKE THANK YOU ALL FOR 89 KUDOS?!?!?!? WHATTHEFUKV I'M SO-- JUST THANK YOU SM ILY ALL AND EFDJFSFGTDREWAS
> 
>  
> 
> also i'm so sorry for not updating in forever, really i've just been having a lack of ideas, I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAP WOULD BE LONGER AND IM SO SORRY IEFIJCBGJFCRJIWGSR


	13. Please read.

ah...heres an update on why i haven't posted in forever.. i just want to start with i'm sorry for not updating in forever...i lost inspiration and i didn't think it would be good enough..i dunno if i'll finish this fic. i need an opinion, do you all think i should continue? or just forget it..? thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending all my love to SHINee, Junghyun's family, and Shawol's.


	14. Do You Really Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *iNhALes* I'M BACK FHWEJCGT IT'S BEEN A WHILE I'M SO SORRY TO THOSE OF YOU WHO I MADE WAIT FOR SO LONG.... I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN MYSELF AND I HAD A LACK OF MOTIVATION !! okay so lemme just say- THANK YOUALL SO MUCH FOR 100+ KUDOS IM-- LIKE I DON'T DESERVE THIS BUT TYSMMMM KJDSLFGB so, my plan for this fic is for it to end soon, mostly cause i'm getting tired of writing the chat fics. BUT I'M GONNA START A NEW ONE AFTER THIS ONE ENDS !! *eXhaLeS*

soonie changed the chat's name to  **LiTty tiTtiES**

 

 **soonie:** mornin sluts

 

 **horseboi:** did you just-

 

 **soonie:** im gonna die in 0.2 seconds dw

 

 **mom:** so seokmin how was fucking my son eh?

 

 **horseboi:** twas lovely

 **horseboi:** thanks for asking :)

 

 **memesol:** SO THEY DID FUCK I WAS WRIGHT

 

 **booyonce:** vernon

 **booyonce:** sweetie-

 

 **DEAD:** right*

 

 **memesol:** fuC-

 

 **jihoonie:** hAH

 

 **treeboi:** wonwop

 **treeboi:** wonwoo*

 

 **DEAD:** mmyes?

 

 **treeboi:** i love you.

 

 **DEAD:** i love you too bud

 

 **treeboi:** no, i L O V E you.

 

 **dad:** IS GYU-

 

 **DEAD:** wOaH tHaTS gAy BrO-

 

 **treeboi:** well so are you

 

 **thughao:** is gyu confessinG

 

 **regret:** WOAH-

 

 **devil child:** WOAH-

 

 **DEAD:** wgy here thoguh

 

 **treeboi:** cause i want all our friends to see.

 

 **soonie:** AWWWWWWWWWW

 

 **treeboi:** i love you, jeon wonwoo. will you go out with me?

 

 **DEAD:** sure lol. no homo tho

 

 **treeboi:** idk how to sfell rn

 **treeboi:** feel*

 

 **jisooschrist:** *THROWS CONFETTI*

 

 **regret:** what the fuck richard

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IK THIS WAS SHORT IM S O R R YJKEFWC also idk if i made meanie confirmed in another chap-- i have bad memory :")

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know.


End file.
